


Strawberry on the Shortcake

by KinoYamazaki0325



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Name Calling, Smut, Strawberries, Whipped Cream, kisumi teasing sousuke, strawberries and cream, the right way to eat noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoYamazaki0325/pseuds/KinoYamazaki0325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read my other fic, Puppy Kisses, then you might want to before you read this so you have a better understanding of what was going on. If you're just reading for the smut, then continue on!（⌒▽⌒）</p><p>This fic is about Sou and Kisu and how they spent their Friday night before Rin interrupted them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberry on the Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other fic, Puppy Kisses, then you might want to before you read this so you have a better understanding of what was going on. If you're just reading for the smut, then continue on!（⌒▽⌒）
> 
> This fic is about Sou and Kisu and how they spent their Friday night before Rin interrupted them.

"Alright, in a moment I'll be out with your drinks." The waiter slipped his pen into his breast pocket and walked away from their table.

Kisumi looked up and smiled at Sousuke, who was examining the menu with sharp eyes. His pupils moved slowly to the left and then back down, then back up again to meet Kisumi's purple gawk.

"Did you decide what you want?" Sousuke asked as he folded his menu and rested his chin on his palm. "And _not_ for dessert."

"I don't know if to get the linguini with shrimp, or the fiesta fish tacos." Kisumi tilted his head, inspecting the menu once more and smirked. "I think I'll go with the linguini." He closed his menu and looked back up to his boyfriend. "So how was work today?"

"Same old thing, it was busy today, but that's the usual Friday at the pet shop for ya." He placed a finger on the top of the pepper shaker and began rotating it. "What about you, how were the kids?" Kisumi worked at a local recreation center, coaching little league basketball.

"These kids are so tiny, they aren't tall enough to make a layup, so we had to adjust the hoop again. You should see their little faces when they get upset at themselves." The waiter came back out with their drinks, took their orders and left to attend to another table.

"Sort of like how Hayato gets?" Sousuke took a sip of soda, his lips lingering on the straw as he watched Kisumi nod.

"He's getting better at swimming, he's finally opening up more and making new friends. His first coach sort of brought him out of his shell...there must be a new coach or something now. He's so....open." He rolled his silverware out from the napkin, humming to himself.

"What?" Sousuke smiled at his boyfriend and took another sip of his drink.

"I'm just happy. I've never been so happy in my life. I'm sitting in a beautiful restaurant with the man I love." He flushed and kept his head down.

Despite them dating for only a few months, Sousuke and Kisumi knew they belonged with each other from day one. From the moment Sousuke laid eyes on Kisumi, he knew he wanted him by his side for the rest of his life. He always remembered the day Kisumi walked into the pet shop with his little brother, Hayato, buying a fish for the little tyke who was the spitting image of his older sibling. What caught Sou's eye was the way he treated his brother. He spoke to him in such a tender way, always making sure his little brother was in his sight, asking him what he liked and didn't like. He was truly a kind person. Sou volunteered to help them in the store, and that's the first time he actually looked into Kisu's eyes. Purple, bright, and understanding.

"I love you too Kisumi." Sousuke placed his hand on Kisumi's, almost enveloping the smooth pale skin completely. The waiter brought out their steaming plates of food, setting it down and making sure everything was alright. When he disappeared from the table again, the couple resumed their chatting.

"You know, I'm glad I chose linguini." Kisumi twirled his fork into the creamy noodles, gathering it up and holding it up to his mouth. "It's fun eating." He watched Sousuke, who was already chewing a piece of steak that he cut off from the T-bone. Sousuke looked at Kisu, an eyebrow raising as he watched his boyfriend eat across from him.

Kisumi was staring past his noodle covered fork and looking directly at Sousuke. His pink tongue was slowly protruding from his moist lips, the tip stretching upwards to catch the excess sauce that was dripping back down into the plate. A blush started spreading across Sou's cheeks when Kisu caught the end of a noodle between his teeth, and then slurped it up into his mouth.

"Stop it." Sousuke picked his knife and fork back up and began slicing his steak again. Hearing Kisu slurp and lap at his food was turning him on.

"Why? I'm just eating." Sousuke stopped what he was doing to give him a stern look. "Fine, fine. I'm just giving you a sneak peak of the show tonight." He twirled his fork in the pasta and watched for Sou's reaction. Sousuke choked on a potato and quickly reached for his straw. "Don't choke yet babe." Kisumi smiled.

"Kisumi, enough already." He shoved another piece of steak into his mouth, looking around the restaurant and at people for a distraction. The heat he could feel in the lower half of his body started to make him uncomfortable in the chair he was sitting in. He shifted around and thought how Rin probably felt the same way when he saw the kid with the nice eyes, Haru, for the first time. He laughed to himself.

"You think it's funny?" Kisu's eyebrows narrowed as he dropped his fork.

"No, Rin thinks he's in love with some kid who walked into the shop today. Rin is such an idiot."

"Why is he an idiot? Did they talk? What happened?"

"He said he was absolutely embarrassed. He said he repeated himself and kept dropping things. He must've been nervous."

"It's about time he felt that way. Love at first sight maybe?"

"Love at first sight my ass. He made it clear he wouldn't see him again."

They finished their main dishes, and were each given a dessert menu. "They have Tiramisu?" Sousuke's eyes widened. "I could eat that right about now." He groaned when he saw Kisu, his head propped on the backside of his hands and his menu folded neatly as if it were untouched, grinning at him.

"Chocolate decadence cake with strawberries and cream on the side with strawberry ganache drizzled on top." He snatched Sou's menu and placed it on top of his. "We'll get the tiramisu next time." They ordered one cake to share, and when it was brought out to them, their eyes sparkled when they saw how beautifully presented the dessert was. Sousuke let Kisumi have the first bite. He split one of the strawberries in half and pierced it with his fork. He then slid it through the end of the cake, cutting just the right amount, and then scooping the ganache that began to pool at the bottom of the plate. Unhurriedly, he placed the fork into his mouth, taking in the texture of the cake and strawberry, letting the ganache run from his bottom lip and down his chin.

That was all Sousuke needed to see. He couldn't help his hardening length that was trapped beneath the fabric of his pants. He didn't hesitate to reach across the table and place his thumb on the corner of Kisumi's mouth. He dragged his thumb down to the bottom of Kisumi's chin, the sticky syrup piling against the pad of his thumb. With his other fingers, he lifted Kisumi's now clean chin, and with the same thumb, brushed the ganache across his bottom lip. There was lust in Kisumi's eyes when Sousuke pulled away, licking away whatever residue remained on his thumb. Kisumi licked his bottom lip, sucking it until it turned red.

"Kisumi," Sousuke exhaled, trying to contain himself as his cock throbbed painfully against his straining pants. "Before we go home tonight, I need to make a stop at the grocery store."

* * *

 

The moon shone bright as they walked up the steps to Sousuke's apartment. Kisumi held a white plastic bag tightly in one of his hands, the other gripping the strap of his shoulder bag. Once Sousuke unlocked and opened his door, Kisumi shoved him inside, dropping both of the bags in his possession on the floor, jerking Sousuke's head down so he could easily plant his lips on his boyfriend's. Sousuke inched his hand around Kisumi's waist, closing and locking the door while managing to slide his tongue through his teeth. He could taste the strawberry that lingered on his lips, sweet and fresh. Kisumi moaned as he bit on the bottom of Sousuke's lip. Their tongues were locked together, slipping and sliding, discovering the inside of each other's mouths. Sousuke pulled away to slip his jacket off, Kisumi mirroring him, letting the light brown material drop to the floor. Sousuke cupped Kisu's face in his large hands, desperation taking over when he backed Kisu into the door. Kisu moaned when his back made contact with the cool surface, and his hands reached to grip Sousuke's shoulders. He massaged them for a few seconds, then slid them down so they rested on his broad chest. He gave him a light push away.

"This would be better," his breath hitched when Sousuke tilted his head into his neck. "If we we didn't have these, ahhh," Sousuke nipped at the smooth skin. "damn clothes on..." he whimpered when Sousuke ran his tongue over the swollen skin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sou whispered before running his tongue up the curve of his ear. Kisumi bent down to pick up the white plastic bag and grabbed Sousuke's hand, pulling him down the hallway he was ever so familiar with.

His bedroom door flew wide open, the two of them tumbling inside. Kisumi dropped the plastic bag again on the floor, his hands reaching to capture Sousuke's face to continue the kiss he broke off in the other room. Sousuke gripped Kisu's waist and lifted him onto the bed. He then interlaced his fingers with the pink haired beauty who was breathing heavily.

"Sou... _suke_..." he whispered as his boyfriend pulled back for air. Sousuke straddled Kisu, his knees resting on the sides of his hips. Kisu slipped his fingers away and began unbuckling Sou's pants. "Uhh, take these off." He sighed in annoyance. Sousuke shifted himself off the bed and began to strip, to the point where his boxers hung loosely around his hips. Kisumi took his shirt off and was stopped in the middle of taking his pants off.

Sousuke kissed the smooth skin right under his belly button, causing Kisu to shudder under his grip. He stuck his tongue out, outlining the shape of his V line. While he was doing this, he hooked a finger around his belt loops and slid the damned pants right off. The only thing left on him were his powder pink boxer briefs.

"You're beautiful." Sousuke murmured, sucking on the delicate skin as Kisu squirmed beneath him.

"It's my turn now." Kisumi wrapped his legs around Sousuke's waist, and with all the power he had, he turned Sousuke over so that he was the one on top. "Nice view." He smiled as he nudged Sousuke's stiff cock that was straining to stay inside the fabric of his boxers. "Does someone want to _come_ out and play?" he leaned down to place his mouth on the heated boxers, and began sucking on it.

"Ahhh, Kisu.... _mi_!" Sousuke threw his head back against the pillow when Kisu nibbled on the damp material. " _Off_...take it... _nnoff_..." Kisumi hummed in approval and slid the boxers off. Sousuke's cock sprang free, almost hitting Kisumi in the face if he didn't anticipate it.

"Someone needs some attention." Kisumi placed a finger on the head, pushing the tip downwards into the slit. Sousuke's hips bucked, a moan escaping from his lips. Kisumi then slid the one finger down, outlining Sousuke's enlarged cock. "You're so hard." He then wrapped his other fingers around the shaft and began pumping him. Slowly at first, and then faster, draining the pre-cum and letting it drip down into the crevices of his hand and Sou's twitching cock.

" _More_.... _please_.... _your mouth_..." Sousuke gasped and looked down to his dripping cock that was about to be devoured by Kisu.

"No, not yet. I need to get something." Kisumi let go and scooted off the bed, digging through the plastic bag that was on the floor. He held a bottle of whipped cream. "This should be fun." He straddled Sousuke again and uncapped the aluminum bottle. He shook it and sprayed the fluffy cream into his mouth. He bent over and locked his lips with Sousuke once more, letting the cream mix and dissolve from the heat of the kiss. He pulled back and sprayed the cream on one of Sousuke's nipples. He placed his mouth over the covered area and sucked it off completely. He nipped at the little nub that was shiny and sticky from the sweet treat and then ran his tongue roughly over it. He did the same thing to other nipple, and then gave them another round until they were red and enlarged.

" _Kisumi_...." Sousuke moaned as he felt his cock being gripped by those cool, slender fingers yet again.

Kisumi sprayed the cream on the tip of Sousuke's cock, and then opened his mouth to take in his length. He bobbed up and down, the cream and pre-cum mix dribbling down and onto the bed sheets, the tips of his pink hair damp from the contact he made as his head moved up and down.

" _Kisumi_.... _I'm_..." Sousuke clenched his fists together, his toes curling as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Whammff?" Kisumi hummed, the vibration from his throat driving Sousuke crazy. Kisumi placed his other hand on the shaft of his cock, so that both hands were pumping him and sucking at the same time.

" _So....close_...." Sousuke's cock twitched once more in Kisu's hands. His thighs began to shake, his breath hitched, and then---

_"KAGAYAKU HIBI NO NAKA DE BOKURA WA_

_KAWAITA IRO WO TASHIKAMETE IKU"_

Sousuke's phone began ringing, Dried Up Youthful Fame playing loudly in the background. His eyes widened as he was cursing out whoever was calling him.

_"KAZASHITA SAKI NO ASU NI MUKAEBA_

_WAZUKA NA NOZOMI NO KIZASHI E TOBIKONDA"_

Kisumi pulled away from his cock and reached down over the bed to slide the ringing phone from Sousuke's pants.

"It's Rin." Kisumi glowered. "Don't answer it." Sousuke stretched his hand out, gesturing for Kisu to hand him his phone.

"No, he never calls me this late, especially on a Friday when he knows I'm with you." He sighed. "Let me see." Before the fourth chorus replayed, he answered. "Hello?" he tried his best not to sound so pissed off at his best friend.

"Hey Sou, did I call at a bad time?"

"No, of course not. What do you-" Sousuke sat up and then his arm was being pulled up and down, side to side by Kisu.

"It's just Rin! He can wait. He's your best friend, he understands!" he playfully growled through closed teeth. "Sousukeeee!" he whined.

"What do you need?" Sousuke asked Rin over Kisumi's complaining.

"Ugh, well it's a long story. Got time?"

"Look! It's still standing tall babe." Kisumi straddled Sousuke again, while he was on the phone and began running his hands up and down his chest. He then took Sousuke's cock in both hands and began squeezing it.

"OI!! Keep it down! Uhhh," Sousuke couldn't hold back his moan when Kisu's tongue swiped across the slit.

"Hey, Sousuke! Hey!" Rin was bellowed on the other end of the phone. Sousuke bit his lip, stifling his moans as Kisu went back to work on his pulsing dick.

"Yeah?" "Come over to my place tomorrow around two. And bring Kisu with you! You heard me?"

"Y-yeaah, I heard," his breathed hitched and he continued. "We'll be coming soon. Wait, I mean-"

Rin hung up on the other end before he could apologize for what he said. Sousuke shut his phone off and threw it back on the pile of clothes that lay on the ground. Kisumi's hands came to halt, resting on Sousuke's inner thighs. He looked upset, and it was definitely because of Rin.

"What's wrong?" Sousuke huffed. "You know what's wrong." Kisumi angrily shook the bottle of whipped cream. "Lie back down."

The corner of Sousuke's mouth went up. He laid flat on his back, his legs wide open, Kisumi sitting in between them with his handy bottle of whipped cream. Kisumi propped Sousuke's ass upwards so he can have easier access for his next motion. He sprayed some cream on his finger, and then inched it near Sou's clenching hole. He slid the cream covered finger inside, the warmth melting the cream halfway before it was completely in. Sousuke cried out in pure bliss, the coolness of the whipped cream cooling the heat that pooled inside of him. Kisumi then entered another lubricated finger, and began scissoring him. He bent down, pulling his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth. Sousuke's hips bucked again, letting Kisumi's tongue delve deeper into his leaking hole. Kisumi moaned as his tongue was being clenched by Sou's insides, the taste of Sousuke and the cream setting in on the surface of his tongue. He pulled back out, licking his lips and taking in the saccharine tastes. He then prepared his fingers with more cream and inserted them, continuously curling and scissoring.

"Kisu..." Sousuke whispered. He curled back up so he can grab the back of Kisumi's head and fasten their lips together. The taste that lingered on his wet lips was divine, and he gripped Kisu's pink soft curls, making him twist his neck in sweet pain. Sousuke pulled his head further back, so Kisumi's pale neck was exposed only for him. He ran his tongue up and down the smooth skin, sucking gently in the crook where his collarbones joined, leaving a bright red hickey, marking what was his. He trailed back up, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin right under his ear, leaving another hickey. He was back in charge.

"Sousuke....please..." Kisumi couldn't hold back when he began to jerk himself to hardness. He bit his lip, cringing when Sousuke nibbled on his earlobe.

"Please what?" Sousuke asked, wrapping his arms around Kisumi and pulling him closer. Sousuke didn't realize that Kisumi had pulled his fingers out to brace himself as he teased him. He held onto Sousuke's arms as he was being pulled closer.

"Please... _nggaah_!" Kisumi's hand flew up to suppress the moan that escaped from his lips as Sousuke bit one of his nipples. Of course, he didn't leave the other one unattended. He twisted and rubbed the other nipple in with his thumb and index fingers.

"I can't hear you." Sousuke murmured through his teeth. He licked over the irritated nub and bit down again.

" _Haah_...please fuck me!" Kisumi wrapped both arms around Sousuke's neck, trembling. " _Please_..." he panted.

Sousuke smiled and turned Kisumi onto his back. He spread apart his legs, taking in the view. Kisumi closed as eyes as Sousuke was taking him in. His cock was twitching, waiting for some attention. His hole was pink and tight, just the way Sousuke liked it. There was still a hickey from a few days again, so he needed to mark him up again. He held one of Kisu's legs up and bent it over his shoulder, sliding his tongue from behind his knee and down to his convulsing cock. He sucked on the skin right from the inside of his thigh, and pulled away only until it was a reddish-purple color. He raised his head to lick the pre-cum that was trickling out, watching at the same time as Kisumi bit his wrist. He pulled away for only a few seconds to retrieve the other item was in the plastic bag on the floor. It was a container of strawberries. Kisumi's eyes slightly broadened and he began to laugh.

"Strawberry shortcake." He chuckled. Sousuke ripped open the container, a few strawberries flying out and into the sheets and took a few in his hand. Taking his place in between Kisumi's legs, he placed one end of a berry into his mouth and bent to hover over Kisumi's face. Kisumi craned his neck so his mouth caught the other end. They consumed the berry until their lips met, and continued to consume each other. They moaned together, their lips slippery and pink from the fruit they ate. Kisumi pulled away, a trail of saliva only keeping them together.

"Please...I can't wait anymore." Sousuke looked down from Kisumi 's face, which was extremely flushed, his eyes glassy and his lips shiny, to see his cock, fully hard and leaking.

"Alright, but I'm not holding back." Sousuke smirked. When Kisumi was entirely on his back, Sousuke lifted both of his legs so that they could wrap around his waist, rather than on his shoulders to avoid the pressure. He held out another strawberry for Kisu. "Don't eat it." He placed it Kisumi's mouth, the head of the berry sticking out into the open air. Kisumi looked extremely delicious. Sousuke sprayed his fingers with the whipped cream and slid them into Kisumi's tightened hole. Sousuke exhaled as his fingers were being clamped by Kisumi's warmth. He curled his fingers, making sure to prepare Kisu's hole for his stiff cock. "I'm putting it in." he explained as his fingers slipped out. He gripped his own cock in his hand, jerking it, lubricating it with his pre-cum and what was left of the whipped cream. "I'm coming in." he breathed.

He held his weight off of Kisumi on his elbows. He could feel Kisumi tense as he rubbed the head of his cock in between his ass. Sousuke bit down on his lip as he thrust his head into his tight hole. Kisumi choked on his moan, his head moving swiftly to the side from the tease. Sousuke sighed as he thrust deeper into Kisumi, filling him with his girth. Kisumi bit the strawberry he had in his mouth in half, the juice trickling down his chin and the two halves dropping down onto the sheets.

" _Ahhh...haaa_!" Kisumi moaned in pleasure. He gripped the sheets in his hands that were spread out on either side of him, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes from the pain and pleasure.

Sousuke shuddered at how good Kisumi felt around him. His hole was clenching around his cock, taking him in deeper, as if needing more. He was balls deep inside Kisumi, his arms on the side of Kisumi's reddened face, looking at him for approval to move. Kisumi reached out to bring his arms around Sousuke's neck.

"Fuck me..." he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Sousuke closed his eyes and moved, he pulled his cock out, just until the head was still inside, and slammed back into him. Kisumi moaned loudly into his ear, his hands gripping onto Sousuke's back. He thrust once more, harder this time, again and again until he had a steady pace. The creaking of the bed was drowned out by their pants and moaning, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. Sousuke gripped Kisumi's hips, his fingers digging into his sides, pulling him closer and deeper onto his cock. Kisumi whimpered and his body trashed beneath Sousuke when he felt his prostate being hit right on the dot.

"Right there!!" Kisumi moaned into the air. " _Ahhh....feels so good....haaaa..._ " his voice cracked and he dug his fingernails into Sousuke's back. "More...right _there...._ " Kisumi's moans grew louder as Sousuke slammed balls deep into him, hitting his prostate. Kisumi's cock was also flailing back and forth with each thrust, his pre-cum smeared against his and Sousuke's stomach as he moved up and down. Sousuke reached for his cock and wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a squeeze. Kisumi moaned again his ear, his breath rugged.

"Ahhh, fuck baby...." Sousuke groaned as Kisumi scratched his back in pure pleasure. He plunged into him, a loud slap of skin against skin. "Say it..."

Sousuke was referring to the time when they first had sex in the apartment. Kisumi was in so much pleasure that he called out to Sousuke. Except he didn't quite call him by his actual name.

"Say it!" Sousuke demanded as he pulled his cock out, and smashed back into the gaping hole again. He was remembering the first time they had sex. When Kisumi had called out to him, when he called him that name for the first time, he came on the spot. Kisumi whimpered and hid his face into Sousuke's shoulder, his body shaking.

"D-ahh..." he cried as Sousuke continued to pound savagely into him. " _Ahhh_..." Sousuke was irritated that Kisumi wasn't obeying him. He grabbed both of Kisumi's legs and bent them backwards so that they rested on the sides of the screaming boy. He lifted Kisu's now perched ass onto his lap, the sight of his dick swallowed by his hole making his own cock twitch.

"You want me to fuck you harder?" Sousuke grunted as he thrust into him, his hole stretching around him. Kisumi bit his lip, trying to keep his mouth shut. Sweat trickled down the side of Sousuke's face. He sighed heavily, changing his angle and driving into his prostate.

"YES!! Daddy!! Right there!! Yes!!" Kisumi screamed and gripped the pillow behind him, his mouth slightly open from how good Sousuke fucked him.

"That's my baby...I'll fuck you until you can't walk..." Sousuke groaned when he reached to grip Kisu's cock, expertly twisting and rubbing the thick flesh and at the same time fucking and fucking his hole faster.

"Harder, please _...gyaaahh..._ " Kisumi bit his lip as his body was being contorted and ravaged in ways he never thought. "More.. _.daddy._..more!" At the sound of his nickname being moaned again, Sousuke knew he was close.

"Hhhnn...I'm going to....come!" Kisumi groaned.

"Then come baby..." Sousuke whispered over Kisumi's face, his warm breath tickling his cheeks. At those words, Kisumi shot out his share of white sticky fluid into Sousuke's hand. His body shuddered as his orgasm took over him. But Sousuke didn't give him a break, not until he came too. Sousuke's thrusts began to slow as Kisu still quivered from the post-orgasm, his hole clamping his dick even more. " _Kisu_....Kisumi!" Sousuke bit his lip as he shot his fluid deep into Kisumi. He was breathing heavily as he thrust a few more times, releasing all of his pent up jizz into Kisumi. It took a few minutes before their breathing became even again. Sousuke slid his deflated cock out of Kisumi, a jolt running up his spine when his cool fingertips made contact with it. He fell on his side next to Kisumi, watching him as he tried to regain his senses. He reached a hand out to stroke the side of his face, wiping the tear at the corner of his purple eyes.

"Sousuke..." he hummed. He placed his hand on Sousuke's, smiling against his palm. "That was amazing."

"You were amazing." He whispered. "Don't try getting up, you might hurt yourself." He smirked.

"I won't argue with that. I already feel kind of sore." He shut his eyes and scooted closer to Sousuke, inhaling his scent.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Sousuke cradled Kisumi in his arms, his eyes searching his face for answer.

"No you big idiot...." Kisumi shut his eyes again and curled against his chest. "You would never hurt me...." he started to drift off to sleep. Sousuke smiled and kissed the top of his pink head. He held Kisumi close, as if protecting him, sharing his warmth with him. He wanted it to be like this all the time.

"My Kisumi."


End file.
